


Sanctioned

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Dubious Consent, Dystopian Future, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Marvel Universe, Misogyny, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: The government controls everything, where you go and what job you have, what social class you belong to, where you can live and even what job you can have.The elite control everything.They have money, power and the ability to raise children without feeling the pains or strife of labour. They can choose what children they want to from the poor and destitute women who are only allowed to have children for one of two reasons: either they have born a child to become an heir to the social elite or they born a child which will further the governments power.If they are not to become heirs for the social elite, then they will serve the government. If a son is born and shows remarkable talent that can be used to further the military’s power, they will become a soldier. Any others will be trained and given positions in the government when they come of age.If a girl is born, and is not chosen as an heir, she will be taken to a specialized school that will train them up to become child bearing wives of the soldiers who serve.The government controls everything, and they thank you for your cooperation.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Original Female Character, Bucky Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 28
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue

THE GOVERNMENT THANKS YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION  
The sign hanging above the cot in the rundown hospital was the picture of peace, the smiling faces of those elite few who enjoyed the security and safety that the upper class could acquire was meant to bring ease to the women who were about to give birth, but never see their children.

“Please!” A mother begged from her cot three places down, the dreariness of childbirth not yet wearing off and her child was already being taken. “That’s my baby!”

The government officials wrapped the child up tightly in a soft blanket, marking the fresh baby as one who would enter the labour force of the government when fully grown and trained.

“The government thanks you for your service.” The plastered and stretched smile of the overseer was eery and did little to calm to crying mother who knew she had no choice, that if she refused both her and her baby would disappear.

“Please,” the woman below the sign tried to reason with the nurse, “help me keep my baby.”

“The government thanks you for your service.” The nurse replied autonomously, trained to respond in such a way that was regulated and controlled.

“Please, I’m begging you.” The woman had only managed to plead before her laboured scream was ripped from her throat. “Oh God!”

The nurse reached over the woman’s chest to administer drugs through the IV that would numb the pain enough yet dull her senses. The woman in labour wouldn’t be cohesive enough to protest her child being taken, and even if she had, it wouldn’t change anything.

Her child could still be taken by the government and given to one of the many women waiting for a newborn babe or the child would be tagged and taken from the woman upon turning 12.

Either way, the child would not remain hers for long.

“HELP ME!” she grit her teeth and begged.

Begged to keep her child for life, begged to be free of the cycle of poverty the government decided she would stay in, begged for her freedom.

“The girl is born!” At the nurses’ announcement, government officials came rushing over to observe the girl as she was wrapped in a pale pink blanket, her cries piercing.

“I want my baby.” The drugs made her slur her words, made them barely coherent. “My baby…”

A government official with a tight lipped smile tapped at the datapad in her hands, observing the predicted stats of the child in the nurses arms. She was busy determining the best path in life for the newborn girl, whether that be the child of an elite or the future bride of a soldier.

“The child’s ability for critical thinking and observational relationships will be off the charts. A future as a soldier’s bride will result in the optimum benefit for the government.” When the data pad was lowered, the child was handed back to the mother.

“You will be monitored by a childcare attendant who will ensure your child will be on the right path to attend the right private school meant to shape her into the perfect bride for one of our brave men.” The official smiled tight lipped, marking the interaction on her datapad, noting the decision before she turned around and began walking to the next newborn baby.

“Its alright.” The mother cooed, holding her baby tightly to her chest. “Mama’s here. Its alright.”

12 years would never be enough, but it was more than most got.

“The government,” the official turned and addressed the mother, “thanks you for your service.”


	2. Chapter 1

“You are meant to be graceful,” her voice was stern and powerful, commanding perfection, “yet you are stomping around like elephants.”

Her vibrant red hair was pulled back into a tight, clean bun with no single hair out of place. She was wearing a sleek black body suit that was sheer in cutout pieces, displaying her bodily perfection as an example of what you all should strive for.

“Graceful and poised!” She tapped her cane against the wooden floor to the beat as the women in the mirrored studio repeat the same sequences over and over, dancing until their feet were nearly bleeding.

“This is what our best soldiers can expect?” She spat as she started to walk around the room, tapping her cane against the women’s legs as they moved. “Have you been sleeping the past 8 years? Have you learned nothing?”

Her comments had been drilled into their heads, the message was clear.

As future brides of the soldiers keeping the country safe, it was their duty to be as graceful and seductive as humanely possible. It was their job to become the perfect ideal of what society’s brides were.

“Stop the music!” She commanded, the music cutting and the dancers coming to rest.

With the dancers at rest, the beautiful red head began walking through the crowd of women, her electric green eyes studying every inch of them.

“What is your purpose in life?” She stopped by a woman in the back, her hands grabbing her protégé’s.

“My purpose in life is to be a perfect bride. My purpose is to follow the government’s orders and do what my husband tells me. I am to pleasure my husband and bear his children.” She spoke without fight, without resistance.

“How can you expect to be a perfect bride when you don’t have the ability to dance like a swan?” The red head reached out and smacked the woman’s backside with her cane, the sharp cry from her lips the music to which she fell to her knees.

“You are reaching the age of legality. Soon you will be thrust into the eyes of society and joined with the men who your government deems a perfect match. These men are on the front lines fighting to keep us safe, to keep our very ideals and morals intact.” She walked away from the woman who was cowering on the ground, moving to another dancer.

“How are they supposed to be motivated when their future brides are acting less like society’s best and more like the street whore’s who suck men’s cocks for food?” She spared once glance toward the woman who had now picked herself up off the floor.

“I went through the same training, ladies.” She turned her back and moved to the other side of the dancers. “I strives for perfection. I worked harder than anyone else in my classes and I was rewarded with the marriage to one of the governments elite soldiers.”

She stopped in front of another dancer and stared, green eyes boring into theirs. With her right hand, she reached out and cupped her chin, brushing her thumb across the woman’s bottom lip.

“I fought tooth and nail to become the best. I expect the same for you.” She pressed her thumb against the woman’s lip, smiling satisfied as the woman took her thumb into her mouth and started sucking.

“You’ll do well when it comes to your husband’s own cock.” The redhead pulled her thumb out of the dancers mouth, smearing her saliva all over her lips. “Now you look like a proper bride.”

** **

**THE GOVERNMENT THANKS YOU FOR YOUR SERVICE TO THE BETTERMENT OF OUR FUTURE**

“English, Chinese, Spanish, Hindi-Urdu and Russian are the most commonly spoken languages. Over the course of 8 years, you have become fluent in all of them, a direct result of the demand for the perfection of all brides.” The linguistics teacher, like the dance teacher, had vibrant red hair that was as equally flawless.

In place of the sheer bodysuit, was a fine silk dress that hugged every inch of her curves with finesse, conveying an image of a woman who was everything brides wanted to be.

“You are reaching the end of your training in the school. The first step on the journey to becoming a perfect bride for your future husbands is an assessment.” She leaned against the desk, crossing one ankle over the other. “This assessment will test your abilities in every subject you have studied. You will be tested on each language you speak, on the art of seduction and the ability to use your charms to sway your future husband. You will be tested on your cognitive abilities to learn and adapt to your husbands desires and greatest needs and wants.” Her gaze wandered the crowds.

“The higher your score, the better display, the higher chance to be given to a solider of great importance. Believe me when I tell you, you want a perfect or near perfect score. It would be in your benefit to be awarded a soldier of great skill and high rank.”

When she finished speaking, the doors opened and three soldiers dressed in their army greens strode into the room. They were the picture of fierce determination and intimidation, all three of their faces set in stern stares and pressed lips.

“Who are they?” The woman behind you whispered to the person on her left.

“The one on the far right is Steven Grant Rogers. He’s the captain of an elite squadron assigned to protect the minister of integrity. He’s one of the best of the best.” She glanced back toward the soldiers, eyes wide.

“I though the dance instructor was married to the top soldier?” Someone mumbled.

“She lied. She gives her husband a lot of trouble for that.” The woman behind you leaned forward.

“The other two are supposed to get their own brides this year. The one beside Rogers is James Buchanan Barnes, he’s the best sniper the army has ever seen. Beside him is Samuel Wilson, he’s an expert tactician and pilot. He can fly through everything without blinking an eye.” The two latter soldiers were standing tall and rigid, with only Steve speaking with your instructor.

When he had stepped back, your instructor stood up straight before taking three calculated steps toward the class.

“Assessments are starting now.” Her eyes roamed the class before they pointedly settled on one person. “Y/N L/N, you’re first.”


	3. Chapter 2

**ASSESSMENTS WILL BE GIVEN THE MORNING OF THE CEREMONY. ANY AND ALL BRIDES WILL BE REQUIRED TO ATTEND THE CEREMONY AND AT THE END OF THE NIGHT, WILL LEAVE WITH THEIR HUSBANDS**

The assessment lasted two and a half hours. For two and a half hours you had to show off the skills you had learned for the past 8 years.

Those skills included etiquette when attending social events and dining, and of course proper etiquette for meeting those above your social standing.

Besides the display of etiquette, you were required to perform flawlessly one traditional ballet performance and recite one theatrical monologue that was pre-approved in every learned language.

After the basic skills were shown and analyzed, there was the display of your unique, specialized skill. The skill you were awarded with was musical performance, as was sanctioned by the ruling government.

You were made to perform a piece on the baby grand piano they had stationed in the centre of the room with all of the overseeing officials staring at you.

Since the speculating glances wasn’t nerve-wracking enough, they added the pressure of having your future based on your assessment and the score you received. The higher the score, the more important and high ranking soldier you were awarded to.

The higher the rank, the better off your life would be.

When the skills portion of the assessment was over, you were then questioned. You were asked a mix of simple questions that required a simple yes or no, and questions that would require half a monologue.

They were hoping to catch the girls off guard, to see how quickly they could recover under pressure.

“Tonight is the night, ladies!” A team of government sanctioned stylist came bustling into the ballroom turned dressing room, each with a rack of clothes with each of the women’s names on them.

“There is a three man team to get each of you dressed in approved gowns, hair and makeup. As you are being transformed into beautiful sirens, your assessment on the datapad’s in front of you.” The elected host of the evening, a woman with a thick gold band on her neck and a matching set of draping earrings, announced with too much glee over the events that would take place.

After 8 years of private education, in which you were all meant to keep a distance from the public eye and the eyes of the soldiers you could one day marry, you were now going to be thrown to the wolves.

“I am excited, ladies!” She clapped her hands and beamed with a blinding white smile, hurrying out of the room to let the experts do their jobs.

The team responsible for you, came rushing up before you with a rack of gowns in stark white gowns to keep them from being wrecked or dirty, and another smaller cart for your hair and makeup.

“Thank you for your service.” The stylist in charge spewed the standardized way to say hello, reaching for a brush as they did so. “While you analyze your assessment, we’ll work on your hair and makeup.”

He placed his hands on your cheeks and turned your head, making you face the datapad in front of you, the official symbol of the government on display in bright, bold colours.

You reached out and tapped the symbol only for it to disappear and a file to take its place. The file had your name followed by your serial number, the number used for everything since you’d been born.

Once the file had been opened, the assessment you had taken part in was unfolding before your very eyes. It started with your generic information, name and age, sex and height and weight.

As you scrolled the information, you had eventually come across the final grade of your assessment that would decide who you went with and where.

“Critical thinking and observational relationship abilities are a over average. Intelligence and witticism also above average. Passed all classes with top grades, surpassing all other students to become top of the class. Mastered 5 languages, speaks each fluently without stuttering.” Everything seemed good, until you got to the next line, a warning for your future husband.

“Algorithms have predicted the possibility of future objections and criticisms to wifely duties. The potential to rebel should be met with mild punishments to correct bad behaviour. If the rebellion should persist, harsher punishments should follow.”

Your heart jumped and your stomach lurched. Would that added piece about you potentially rebelling against your duties as a bride lessen your score? Would you be given to a husband who would punish you from the moment he saw you?

The algorithm showed you have the potential and the willpower to rebel and create an attitude that wouldn’t be pleasing to your husband…did that mean you would be set up with a man with a strict regiment and a quick hand for punishment?

“I wouldn’t worry about that, darling.” The stylist said. “That just means you’re full of fire that will drive your husband wild.”

“Every man likes a woman with passion. That passion extends to the bedroom.” The second stylist agreed as they worked to beautify you with makeup.

“Overall score and assessment would put Y/N L/N in the top tier. The assessment committee agrees that Y/N L/N should be awarded to…” You swallowed the large figurative pill in your throat, your stomach lurching.

You had only seen him once, when he came to our linguistics classroom to speak with your instructor. He was friends and fellow soldiers with her husband, and like her husband, he was a man of massive mass.

Standing at least 6’0” tall, he was as large in broad width as he was in his height. He looked like every inch of him was made from solid muscle and sheer will to dominate everything in his sights.

“…James Buchanan Barnes. Elite soldier, top sniper, guard of the minister of integrity.”

Deep brown hair, bordering on black, intense blue eyes. Born in the state of New York, pulled to the nations capital to guard the minister. On active duty in the east, he had successfully killed 50 enemy targets.

He was a war machine, a man of great skill who was prized by the government.

“We’re ready for you to get dressed.” The team of stylists didn’t comment on who you were assigned to as a bride, and that was telling.

Did they have negative interactions with your future husband? Did they have stories that were scarring? Did they think he was more animal than man?

“We have three options for you.” The third stylist had swept you out of your chair and led you to a small curtained dressing room that was designated for you.

Before the curtains were closed, you caught a brief look at some of the other women preparing for the ceremony, studying the small snippets of clothing they wore that revealed more of their body than it covered.

One woman in particular, wore a dress that had looked more like the lingerie all of you needed to get fitted with in your art of seduction class.

The dress itself had barely covered her ass and nipples, and the material was sheer lace that accentuated the curves of her hips and waist, the fullness of her ass.

The woman was confident in the dress choice, revelling in the attention she was receiving from the others.

“There’s tastefully sexy,” your stylist reached in to hang up the three dresses, “and then there’s trashy.”

The curtain was closed immediately after, leaving you enclosed in velvet cloth. You reached for the first dress on the hanging rack and gently pulled the zipper down to reveal a gown inside that was long and flowing with a train that would drag behind you as you moved.

The dress was deep black, dark and inviting in its rich colour with a sweetheart neckline that would accentuate your breasts without making it possible for you to flash the crowds attending the ceremony.

You moved past the black dress to the next dress in the white bag, quickly making work of that zipper.

Inside the second bag was a dress with a tight boned top with lace exposing the skin of your stomach. The dress was light and airy with handcrafted lace flowers sewn onto the skirt from the edge of the corset to the bottom of the a-line skirt. It was on the opposite spectrum of the first, both in the material and the colour, being pastel lavender. It made you think that it could’ve been pulled right from the Nutcracker or one of the famous Shakespearean plays you were made to study.

As you reached the final dress, and had managed to unzip the bag, you knew that you had found your favourite.

The dress was gold in colour, and the style had combined the sexiness of the first dress with the innocence and softness of the second. The dress was tight and form fitting with a slit in the left side, showing off your leg without making you feel as though you were naked.

The gold dress was beaded ornately with geometric patterns in the waist adding details that caught the eyes, while the single thick strap of the dress added support for your breasts.

There was a small train that billowed behind the dress, the same detail carried throughout.

“I’ve chosen the gold one.” You didn’t need to bother with the other two. You fell in love with the gold dress the moment you saw it.

“We were hoping you would.” One of the stylists voice’s called from the other side of the curtains. “Put it on and we’ll make adjustments.”

You gently pulled at the tie of the silk robe you were wearing, letting it fall to the floor around you. When you were in your natural naked state, you reached for the dress and gently pulled it off the hanger before you unzipped the side and ever so carefully stepped in.

You pulled the dress up your body and fixed the one shoulder strap on your right side, becoming pleasantly delighted at how soft the dress felt against your skin despite the ornate detailing.

“I’m ready.” You told the stylists as much as you had told yourself.

Either way, there was no going back. You could only move forward. Whether that was by your own hand or the governments, it wouldn’t matter in the end.

They controlled everything, including who owned your body.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Descriptions of forced sexual acts that may be triggering are in this chapter. Please do not read if you may be triggered toward those sensitive topics

Breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in and breathe out.

A constant reminder to settle yourself as the ceremony drew closer, dwindling down from hours to mere minutes.

They were all waiting for you behind the thick velvet curtain, the soldiers dressed in their finest about to see their brides dressed to the nines.

And at the end of the night you all would be going home with your perspective husbands, shifting from your roles as recent graduates of the government sanctioned program, to their wives.

You would be under their watchful eye, subjected to their desires and needs, lusts and passions.

“I know you are all eager to see your bride,” the MC called from in front of the thick velvet curtain, “and in a moment we will get underway.”

His voice was nearly silenced by the sounds of rowdy cheers and thunderous boot stomping as the men waiting to see their brides unleashed they energetic impatience. Through the curtain you could barely distinguish some of their erotic comments, their desires to have their wives suck their cocks before they leave the ceremony.

You shuddered in your place at the back, the bubble of teeth nattering unease starting to grow in your stomach. You had all been prepared for this, trained to be dutiful when caring for their lust and desires, silent in protest if they wanted to use you in anyway they could.

You’d been trained to be as charming as graceful, skilled in dance and music and art.

You’d been trained to be respectful and beautiful paintings of wives who obeyed their husbands and took care of the house.

During the day anyway, when you were expected to look pretty and do your part to make your husband’s house welcoming.

You were trained to be the kind of housewife of the past, the wife who stayed home and raised children, who pleased her husband in every aspect of their life.

But at night…when the duties of the household were done…

You were trained to be seductresses, mistress of the night.

You were trained to turn yourselves into slaves to their sexual desires. You were all trained to bend to their every pleasurable whim.

You were to be their whores, they sexual objects.

The government sanctioned it like they sanctioned everything else.

A soldier couldn’t fight for whatever cause the government deemed necessary if they weren’t satisfied at home. It was the brides duty to keep her husband happy, so they in turn could keep the country safe.

“We want our women!” A voice called from beyond the curtain, joined by a few others who demanded the curtain be raised.

“Ask,” the MC announced, “and you shall receive.”

The curtain began to rise and with it, the cheering of the crowd. The sound was deafening, the voices all muddling to create an incomprehensible noise from a group of men who were lions waiting for their meal.

“This year’s brides have come from all over our great nation and have spent the last 8 years in school to become your perfect brides, studying linguistics, etiquette, the fine art of dance and music.” The MC moved from one side of the stage to the next, the spotlight following him until he stopped at a podium.

Your eyes searched the crowds to find the man who was supposed to be your husband. You tried to recognize him by the description you were given in your assessment file, the height and the broad width, his striking blue eyes and strong jaw.

Everywhere you looked there were soldiers dressed in their best waiting for their brides, controlled media outlets taking pictures and broadcasting the event for the nation to watch as entertainment and the government officials overseeing the event.

“A brief introduction of each bride before they leave the stage for their husbands…” a prompter built into the podium held bullets displaying facts about each woman as they moved to centre stage and posed, a brilliant smile on their face.

Still, your eyes moved throughout the crowds ignoring the MC as he was speaking.

It wasn’t until the first woman had gotten off the stage and wove through the crowds to find her husband, that you had finally paid attention.

You watched as she was grabbed and manhandled into her husbands lap, his hands roaming her body shamelessly as he attacked her neck with his lips. Her eyes were wide in shock, her hands pressed tightly against her chest as he ground himself against her.

The men at the table with him were cheering him on, the comments made about how responsive she already was, had made your heart drop into your stomach.

You were trained for this, you were prepared for this…but to see it in person...

“Let us remind you soldier,” the MC joked, “that sexual acts in public are prohibited.”

There was a round of laughter, a joke made at the expense of the poor woman who was being forcefully fondled by her husband.

You couldn’t look away, not even as he had unzipped his pants and shoved her hand inside to start jerking him off. You couldn’t look away as he pinched and pulled her nipples through her dress, already using her like a sex toy.

“Let’s move on to the next lovely bride!” Another round of cheers from men who were so turned on and driven by lust, they looked as if they were ready to storm the stage.

The MC continued, woman after woman leaving the stage.

Woman after woman, upon meeting her husband, being fondled and prodded. All that work to make them look beautiful, and they were being sexualized immediately, some of their mouths already wrapped around their husbands cocks while others were sitting on the table with their husbands heads between their legs.

The sounds of cheering were soon being replaced by the sounds of moaning, whines and shrieks from the women as they were used for pleasure.

And it was all televised.

Every bit of it.

The comments being exchanged, the promise to fuck then senseless, to steal their virginity without consent made you feel sick.

You were trained for this, but to live it…

“This is what they’re made for.” The MC state with pride. “These women are made and trained to be your whore’s.”

A camera panned over to one couple, the husband learning over the woman while her dress was ripped. There was one soldier sucking her breasts while another’s head was between her legs.

They were sharing this woman, while the second soldier’s wife was on stage.

“Doesn’t that make you proud, ladies and gentleman? The sacrifice these women are making to please our soldiers…” the MC reached out and slapped a woman’s ass as she was walked by, whistling and wiggling his eyebrows. “This one’s got a tight ass, congratulations soldier.”

“Oh God…” You mumbled, glancing around the stage to the 6 women remaining.

The rest were being played with, their orgasmic scream and pleas for their husbands to be soft with them, the camera catching every moment.

And then there were two, you and another.

“The last 2 women!” The MC spoke, his eyes roaming the both of your bodies with raging lust.

He waved his hand in both of your directions, most of the crowd preoccupied, with only a few camera on you.

“Y/N L/N comes from the west, a lowly town and born in poverty. She rose to the top of her class and graduated with top marks and exceptional skill. She will go to the country’s top sniper, a reward most suiting for the man known as the Winter Soldier.” The MC directed you to the right side of the stage, though he hadn’t reached out and touched you like he had the other woman.

Every step you took felt like you were walking toward the end of your life. Every step you took, became more difficult.

You didn’t know where to look.

Women were being eaten out left, right and centre.

Women were being throat fucked over and over, some of the men even trading their women like they were trading cards.

“Suck it harder.” A man shoved his wife’s head further down his cock, thrusting into her mouth even as she was crying and begging for mercy. “Lucky for you I like my bitches crying.”

A hand reached out and grabbed your wrist, a man who was already fucking his wife had stopped you from moving. He gazed over at you with glassy eyes and a groan falling from his lips.

“Wanna join, sweetheart? I’ll even let you ride my face.” He laughed guttural, trying to pull you toward him.

You pulled on your wrist, trying to break free from his hold. As you had, you stumbled back into a body and whipped your head around to see a woman on her knees, her nose touching her husband’s pelvis. Her eyes were wide and she was unable to breathe, her hands struggling to push him away.

“You’re a good whore.” He complimented her, his fingers woven into her hair, pulling her closer.

You stepped backward, your heart racing. This was deplorable. It was all deplorable and disgusting and not what you expected.

In school they almost made it seem romantic, like one of those old movies from the past that showed couples coming together for a night.

This was…revolting.

“If you’re going to stand there, you could at least keep your mouth busy!” A soldier from your left called.

When another reached for your wrist, you were pulled away and shielded, held to a solid body of pure muscle and strength.

“She is mine.” The deep, husky voice snapped at the offending lower ranked soldier who had turned his attention back to his wife with a humble ‘yes sir’.

“James?” You questioned, craning your neck to look at the man who was your husband.

Rich, deep hair and electric blue eyes, a strong jaw and impossible strength in every muscle.

“You can call me Bucky, doll.” He held you tight to him, kept his arm around your waist but still steered you away from the soldiers toward the back of the room.

“Damn animals can’t keep it in their tucking pants for one night.” He snipped, fingers squeezing your waist. “Couldn’t wait until in privacy.”

“I didn’t think it would be like this.” You mumbled, still unbelieving what kind of sexual event this turned out to be.

You hesitantly glanced at Bucky, unsure of what to expect. He had kept his arm tightly wrapped around your waist but that was the extent of his touch.

“Bucky…” you spoke, your voice shaking. “I don’t-“

As you reached a private corner, he turned you toward the wall and gently pushed your back against the solid surface. He trapped you in his arms, leaving no space between your bodies, yet he still hadn’t touched you in any sexual way.

“I have more control, Y/N.” He brushed his nose against yours. “They are boys who want to wet their pecker as soon as they can.”

You couldn’t look away; didn’t dare look away.

“You’re mine, doll.” he brushed his finger down the side of your cheek, stroking your skin softly. “No one else will every touch you. No other man will dare lay eyes on you.”

Your breath caught in your throat, your heart racing as he caged you in, spoke his possession against your lips, stealing your breath through a blinding and obsessive kiss.

When he pulled away, his wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you off of the wall into his strong, powerful chest.

“You’re my wife now.” He wove his fingers into the hair at the nape of your neck. “You are mine; you will always be mine.”


	5. Chapter 4

THE GOVERNMENT THANKS YOU FOR YOUR BRAVERY  
You were quiet as he drove; kept to yourself. Your eyes were fixated on the black tinted windows as the vehicle moved, your fingers fiddling with the seatbelt keeping you tucked tight against the passenger seat.

The train of your dress was pooled at your feet, your heels discarded in the backseat of his vehicle, along with the standardized handgun he was required to carry with him everywhere he went.

You were quiet, you’d barely spoken a word to him since you’d both left the ceremony, choosing to quietly stew and be lost in your own thoughts.

Bucky had chosen you. As one of the very few, one of the three soldiers that had a choice, and he chose you.

It wasn’t a decision he had made himself, he had consulted with Natasha. She had spent nearly 5 years with these women getting to know them as she taught them linguistics.

You were special. You had underlying fire in you that would be extinguished quickly with any other man.

You had a stubborn streak that was hiding behind the 8 years of training that couldn’t have been driven out.

It was flagged in your assessment, and if you were given to any other man, it would’ve killed you.

They would’ve abused and beaten you until you were a shell of yourself.

Bucky chose you out of the rest of the women because he wanted that hidden spark, that potential to have a burning passion.

You were beautiful; breathtaking.

You would be a good submissive, a perfect bride for a man such as him.

He was your dominant and you were his submissive, but he would not break your spirit like the lowering ranking soldiers who took their brides with impatience.

Bucky was going to shape you into his perfect submissive by letting your flaws flourish.

You wouldn’t need punishments that went beyond a dominant/submissive relationship in the marriage bed. You wouldn’t need to be physically assaulted if you made a mistake.

Bucky wasn’t an abusive masochist.

He was an obsessive, possessive dominant.

You would be his submissive and he would take care of you as long as you were his.

And you always would be.

He physically solidified his possession with the kiss after the ceremony before you both left. It was a small physical action yet it had taken affect, taken hold and figuratively bond you together.

“I’m going to take care of you.” Bucky spoke as a dominant, as a possessive and obsessive man and as a devoted soldier.

You were his now, and that meant your safety was his responsibility. Your happiness and your fulfillment was his responsibility.

“You’re mine. I always take care of what’s mine.” He squeezed your inner thigh with enough pressure to send a detectable shiver up your spine and cause goosebumps to rise on your skin, but not in a way that would make you feel as though you were going to be taken in the vehicle.

It should’ve made you feel secure, should’ve made you feel more at ease about your future but there was still apprehension.

He could feel it rolling off of you with every inhale and exhale. Bucky couldn’t entirely blame you either.

As a man, he was massive in both height and weight. He could nearly squish you, and that image alone wouldn’t conjured some notions about the size of his cock and what that would mean for you when it came time for him to take your virginity.

“We didn’t think it would be like this.” You finally spoke, finally broke the silence. “They prepared us for a lifetime of domesticity, but we never imagined this.”

Bucky stole a glance, watched as some of the colour dropped from your face and your eyes screwed up tight. He watched as you placed a hand on your stomach, held your breath.

The sight was enough to bring you sickness and nausea.

All of them were caught off guard, not just you.

They had masked the real experience in a way that prevented any kickback or protests. They made it seem as though it would be a pleasant union of two people, but that was the stuff of fairytales.

There was no peaceful or pleasant union.

There were men who were tempted by the prospect of having brides who spent the last 8 years learning how to please their every whim.

And there was sex.

There was televised sex that came to be expected by the public who watched.

There was the devouring of women by their husbands who couldn’t contain themselves.

They weren’t men, they were immature boys who didn’t know how to pace themselves.

“You’re scared.” Bucky commented, squeezing your thigh again. “You don’t need to be scared, little one.”

He knew from the moment he saw your picture, he would have his own little nicknames for you.

Little one – for the size difference between you two, a nickname he would be using in bed when he took you, ravaged you in pleasure

Doll – for your everyday use, a harmless term of endearment

Sweetheart – when you grew closer, when you naturally fell into the role of his wife and mother of his children

“Where are we going?” You hadn’t brushed his hand off, yet you squirmed in your seat, eyes still fixated on the window.

“We’re going home.” Bucky turned a corner, pulling up to a towering thick barred gate separating the community of houses inside, from the outside. “You need to get settled.”

You hummed in response, the sound of understanding and mild agreement.

You were scared of him, scared of what he would do to you.

“When do you want my virginity?” You asked, your voice trembling.

A smirk pulled on his lips, a small chortle bubbled in his throat. You asked what you didn’t want to ask, afraid of the answer and afraid of being brutally taken like other women had.

Bucky didn’t answer until he stopped and parked outside one of the three largest houses in the community, completely turning off the engine before he turned to face you.

“Look at me little one,” he cupped your cheek and made you look at him, your eyes widening and your chest rising and falling rapidly, “I won’t be taking your virginity tonight.”

He brushed his thumb across your bottom lip, pleased when your lips parted and the tip of your tongue, even unwittingly, brushed against his thumb.

“Don’t be scared,” he cooed. “I won’t be taking what you aren’t offering.”

There was a little ease before your breath hitched again.

“When I do take your virginity, you’ll be begging for me. When I do taste your flesh for the first time little one…” When your lips puckered around his thumb, Bucky grinned. “You’ll lose your mind to pure, uncontrollable pleasure.”

He removed his hand from you and unbuckled himself. Bucky got out of the vehicle and moved around the back before coming to your passenger side door. With you watching his every move, he unlocked the door and reached his arm in and across your body, unbuckling you as well.

“Welcome home, doll.” He swept you into his arms, holding you possessively as he crossed the grass toward the white double wooden doors of your new home, addressing the waiting staff silently.

“I can walk.” you protest too late.

“Its tradition to carry the bride across the threshold.” Bucky stepped inside, completing the ritual yet he still hadn’t set you down.

He stepped further into the house, giving you little opportunity to look around and see what it all looked like, as you were almost literally shielded by his body.

“You’ll have time later.” Bucky mumbled quietly, starting up the staircase that would lead to the second story of the expansive house, turning left to move down to your private wing of the house.

“I can walk.” You spoke again, offering to walk.

Bucky ignored your claim and focused on taking you to bed so you could begin settling. Not that you knew it, but there was more to the union of a bride and their husband than just the ceremony. Tomorrow, a government official would bring over a package that would detail the governments expectations for the next year. Some would be negotiable and others would be set in stone, unable to be changed. It was the next large step in your future as a bride at home, and the first step to becoming enveloped in domesticity.

“Don’t make me spank you.” Bucky quipped, half smirking as he pushed the bedroom door open. He moved right for the bed and gently set you down on top of the double king sized bed, turning to close the door and lock it behind him.

When he had turned back, you were busy scoping out the room with a look of awe, fascinated by how much space was in the room as well as the private balcony that provides a view of the Potomac river.

“You’re drooling, doll.” Bucky came to stand in front of you, closing your mouth with two fingers under your chin. “And I don’t want you drooling unless its on my cock.”

Bucky grew amused by your reaction, amused by the colour that splashed your cheeks and the sharp intake of breath. He was amused, but more than that he was turned on. Your cheeks heating up at the small comment, the intake of breath, had only proved your innocence.

And that innocence would be taken by Bucky. That innocence would be his and his alone, a prize only he could revel in.

“I’m sorry.” You shift on the bed, your dress still flawless though it wasn’t what he wanted to see you in.

“Stand up.” Bucky grabbed your hand and gently pulled you to your feet. “Turn around.”

He didn’t need to wait long, you followed his order almost immediately.

When your back was to him, he wrapped his left arm around your waist and pulled your back to his chest. With his right hand, he brushed your hair off of your shoulder, exposing the smoothness of your neck that remained untouched and unmarked.

“Just a kiss, little one.” He brushed his lips against your neck, nibbling on your flesh with his teeth.

He listened to every little sound you’d made as he nibbles on your flesh, the pleasant hums and whines making him want to devour you now.

But he promised.

“Does it feel good, doll?” He lapped at your skin, using his right hand to pull down the zipper of your dress. “Do you like my lips on you?”

He knew you couldn’t verbally speak. He knew you were too lost in the feeling that was shooting straight to your cunt, and he could almost guarantee that your pussy was already dripping.

“Let’s get you out of this dress.” Bucky was quick to remove the bindings of of the dress, quick to pull the strap off your shoulder.

“Bucky…” you reached for his hands to stop him, only getting a small pinch to your nipple to stop you.

“Let me undress you.” He whispered in your ear, yanking the dress down the front of your body, leaving you naked and bare before him.

“Don’t cover up.” He warned you, stepping back to get a good look at you.

If he thought you were breathtaking before, seeing you naked now…it took every inch of his willpower not to throw you on the bed and fuck you into next Tuesday.

“Damn.” Bucky shamelessly looked you over with burning desire and lust. “You’re all mine, little one.”

He could see your goosebumps, he took note of your shiver and the way you wanted to cover yourself in his presence.

“Please…” you whimpered. “You said-“

Bucky closed the distance, whipped you around to face him.

One hand moved to cup your neck, the other planted firmly on your left asscheek. He squeezed your tight flesh, pulling a shriek from your lips.

“I know what I said.” He growled. “I won’t take you before you’re ready. But you’re mine.”

He smashed his lips against yours, silenced your protests, quelled your temporary fight.

“You are mine.” He ground his throbbing erection against you. “I can touch you however I want, whenever I want.”

He trailed kisses down your neck to the shell of your ear, his hands roaming every possible inch of you from your ass to your hips to your lower and upper back.

“You’re mine, little one. You’re my prize.” He grunt when your knee brushed against his hard cock. “Say it, Y/N.”

He watched you swallow, your eyes searching his, your hands gripping his shirt.

“I promised I would wait to take your virginity.” He moved his left hand to your breast, squeezing your ample flesh. “Tell me what I want to hear.”

He rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pulling breathy moans from you.

“I’m yours.” You stumbled over your words, but got the message out anyway.

Bucky tightened his grip on your waist.

“I call you little one when it’s time for me to feel my bride,” he smacked your ass lightly, “you will call me sir.”

He wait a moment as you hesitated, then smacked your ass again. “Say it correctly.”

“I’m yours, sir.” Your body started to quake. “I belong to you, sir.”

Bucky couldn’t help himself, he couldn’t help the influx of pride he felt at just how perfect you were already.

“You’re my good girl.” He cupped your chin and brushed his thumb against your bottom lip, pleased when you sucked on the tip. “My perfect little bride.”


	6. Chapter 5

THE GOVERNMENT THANKS YOU FOR YOUR OBEDIENCE

A strong arm was wrapped around your waist, a broad chest pressed tightly against your back and the warmth of his breath caressing the back of your neck.

He held you tightly, securely against him while in bed, your bare nakedness matching his own. His entire body was delightfully warm, and waking up in the morning with his heat pressed against you was almost addicting.

The event of last night was prevalent in your mind, with the reality waiting to face you, waiting for you to accept it above all costs.

You were a bride now, you belonged to Bucky and he had made it perfectly clear that you were his. He made it perfectly clear that he would escort you into a world of delectable pleasure and titillation.

But you would always be his, you would always belong to him.

As you lay in the bed that was now yours and Bucky’s, your mind wandered to the 8 years of lessons you’d had. All the training you all had to go through had prepared you for this, your sanctioned role that the government deemed necessary.

However in one quick moment, you’d realized that you’d been lied to.Bucky had said so himself. They lied to you about how things would go so they would have complacency and no matter of rebellion.

“Its not what we expected.” You mumbled while shifting in the bed, the need to relieve yourself after such a long night urging you to leave the bed.

As you started to peel yourself out of his embrace, you heard him shift behind you. You glanced over your shoulder, looking back at Bucky to see if you had woken him.

Much to your luck, he had just rolled onto his back and began making the soft dulcet sounds of sleep. This allowed you to shift yourself from the bed and escape his clutch. After you had removed yourself from the bed, you quietly shuffled toward the ensuite bathroom trying to keep as quiet as possible.

With a flick of the light-switch the bathroom was cascaded in light, allowing you to see the details clearly for the first time.

And you were not disappointed.

A massive bathtub teetering on being a small pool was along the far wall with silver taps that extended from the right side. Inside the tub appeared to be some kind of indents that you believed would create some kind of whirlpool once you were inside. On the shelf built into the wall, there were bottles along bottles of products that contained everything from shampoo and conditioner to body scrubs, body oils and wash, bubble bath and stress relieving additives.

All together it made you desperate to take a bath just to experience everything that was there, to feel it all.

Ignoring the bath for the minute, you turned toward the toilet and went about your business, still trying to be as quiet as possible. You didn’t want to wake up Bucky, didn’t want to disturb him.

Once you were finished your daily routine, relieving yourself and washing your hands and face, you slipped back out of the ensuite, only to stand there wondering what to do next.

You studied the room, picked up on the fact that there were two walk in closets, a huge wooden dresser with golden knobs against the far wall, a few chaises, and the door leading to the patio.

“I should put some clothes on.” You mumbled and shuffled to the first of the walk in closets, sliding the door open to reveal a closet full of men’s clothes.

Everything from plain clothes like cotton shirts and sweats, to jeans and dress shirts, and even suits that ranged from basic three pieces to extravagant tuxes.

His closet was organized and neatly separated into the different categories of clothes, everything in its place.

“I’ll try the other one.” You stepped out of the closet and closed the door behind you, moving to the next.

Again, you slid the door open but you hadn’t expected much.

To your surprise, the walk in closet contained more than you originally thought it would.

Inside there wasn’t as much as Bucky’s, yet there was more than you’d realized.

On the left side of the closet was the basics, shirts and jeans, sweats, pants, some skirts and a few pairs of runners. In the middle of the closet was the designer clothes that would’ve cost a fortune, everything from the basics to cocktail dresses dripping in sequins.

And finally, to your right, was a series of sleeping clothes and everything you would need to relax at night.

There were silk robes that you could wrap yourself in, matching sets of pyjamas that were neatly folded and stacked, short little night gowns that looked as if they would barely cover your ass, and lingerie.

The kind of lingerie that was more strings and straps than anything that would really cover yourself. The lingerie that was meant to be ripped off with Bucky’s bare hands or teeth, the kind that would make you appear as though you were wrapped like a present.

“Doll,” Bucky called from outside the closet, “get back here.”

You reached for a basic shirt and pulled it over your head, the length covering just enough of you so you wouldn’t be completely naked. You turned and left the closet to see Bucky sitting up, fully awake with his naked body exposed and his cock in his hand.

“Good morning, little one.” His sleepy voice was erotic as he greet you, pumping his hand up and down his cock a few times.

You stood staring with wide eyes, a deer caught in the headlights.

“Come on baby,” he motioned you over, “come take care of daddy.”

You shift where you stood, heat pooling between your legs at the sight of his thick, throbbing cock in his hands. Even if he had promised he wouldn’t take you before you were ready, hadn’t meant that he wouldn’t want you to please him in other ways.

“Come on, little one.” He urged you again, and you complied.

You took slow, deep breaths as you moved toward the bed. You calmed yourself as you climbed back on and crawled toward him until you were mere inches away from him.

“I need some attention.” He placed his right hand on your bare leg, moving his hand up your thigh, stroking your flesh softly. “Don’t make me wait, little one.”

You swallowed and nod your head, tongue darting out to lick your lips.

“Yes sir.” You remembered what he said, remembered what he told you to call him.

“Good girl.” He cupped your cheek and tilt your head just slightly. “Would you like a taste of my cock?”

You were trained for this, prepared for this. 8 years of school to train you to be an obedient wife.

“I’ve never…” You hesitated.

“Of course not. You’re a good girl. Good girls don’t suck other men’s cocks.” Bucky smirked, eyes half lidded from lust. “Come closer, I’ll teach you.”

You shuffled even closer, hands braced against your thighs.

“Put your hand on my cock, give it a good squeeze.” Bucky reached for your hand, speaking as he placed it against his thick member. “Wrap your fingers around it just-“ he grunt and thrust into your hand.

“Shit!” He exhaled sharply. “Good girl, good little girl.”

You were nervous, unaware of what to do now that you were in the situation despite all of your training.

“Put your lips on the tip, give it a little kiss.” He placed his hand on the back of your head and gently directed your head toward the direction of his cock. “Come on doll.”

You followed his lead, pressing your lip against the tip and then parted them. You took the tip of his cock into his mouth and began sucking softly.

“Fuck you’ve got a soft mouth.” He wove his fingers into your hair and pushed your head down slowly, making you take more of him into his mouth. “Use your tongue, swirl it around the shaft.”

You flicked your tongue against his shaft, your hands wrapped around the base. You sucked as hard as you could while lapping at his cock with your tongue, slowly staring to bob your head up and down.

“Fuck!” Bucky leaned back against the headboard, head thrown back. “Fuck you’re good at sucking cock!”

He hissed as your teeth brushed against the tip of his cock, but it wasn’t in pain. He hissed from pleasure as he pushed your mouth even further down.

“I’m going to thrust into your mouth.” He warned you, gave your one to adjust before he had raised his hips and thrust, his cock hitting the back of your throat.

You gagged and pulled your mouth off his cock, coughing from the feeling. You wiped the spit from your chin and glanced at Bucky, almost expecting a punishment.

“Shit. I’m sorry, baby.” He cooed and brought you back toward him. “Hard to remember this is the first time you’re sucking my cock.”

You returned your mouth to the tip of his cock, taking part of his length back into your mouth. You looked at him through your lashes as you began blowing him off again, watching his reaction.

“You’ll learn to take me all.” Bucky hissed through pleasure. “One day you’ll be able to be throat fucked. Just gotta-“

He grunt and groaned, his hands fisting the sheets with white knuckles.

“Holy shit!” He cursed. “Suck me harder, little one. Make daddy feel good.”

Your head was bobbing up and down his cock, hands retuning to the base. You tried every trick you had learned in school, trying to maximize the pleasure for Bucky.

“You’re so pretty sucking my cock.” He cooed again, brushing your hair behind your ear. “You’re doing a great job, little one. You’re making daddy really happy.”

You briefly looked back up at him, eyes searching his before you looked away. You took a deep breath and pushed your mouth down his cock, the tip hitting the back of your throat again.

You had gagged briefly, but got the reflex under control. You relaxed yourself and sucked as hard as you could, urged by Bucky’s grunts and groans, his moans and praises for you.

“I’m going to empty my balls in your throat.” He grabbed your hair, tugging on it lightly. “Pull back, baby. Don’t choke.”

You pulled back enough and just in time for Bucky’s hot seed to shoot into your mouth, coating your tongue in his hot, sticky semen.

“Let me see. Don’t swallow yet.”

You sat back on your thighs and opened your mouth, his sticky cum coating your tongue.

“Look at that…” he sat up further, gazing at his cum on your tongue. “You made daddy cum, little one. You made sir empty his balls.”

His hand cupped the back of your neck, thumb brushing against the soft baby hairs at the nape of your neck.

“I want you to swallow my cum.” Bucky spoke, catching some cum that had dropped on your bottom lip. “Swallow daddy’s cum.”

You closed your mouth and swallowed even with another gag reflex.

“You’ll get used to it.” Bucky took that last drop of cum and brushed it against your lowering lip, shining your plump flesh. “You did so good, baby.”

You felt prideful and turned on, your thighs squeezed together as wetness pooled.

“Are you turned on?” Bucky questioned. “Tell me the truth.”

You licked your bottom lip again, tasting the last drop of cum on your tongue. He wanted the truth but you were almost embarrassed to admit that sucking Bucky off made you incredibly wet.

“Yes.” You answered him.

Bucky, in response had slipped his hand beneath your shirt to grasp your breast. His fingers found your nipples, rolling your hard little nub between his finger and thumb, eliciting soft moans from you.

“What did I say, little one?” He warned, urging you to correct yourself.

“I’m wet, sir.” You rubbed your thighs together. “My thighs are wet.”

Bucky hummed in response, licking his lips while dragging his gaze up and down your body. His blue eyes were full of lust, the burning desire to feel you and taste you.

“Good girl.” Bucky pulled his hand out of your shirt only to start pulling it up your body. “Take it off.”

You finished the job for him, tossing it to the floor, leaving you exposed again. After you were naked, again, you could feel Bucky’s eyes fixated on your thighs and the wetness that was coating your skin and undoubtedly soaking into the bed.

“You were such a good girl, I think you deserve a reward.” Bucky’s hands landed on your thighs and with a quick tug, your legs were spread and your dripping pussy was in n display. “Your pussy needs attention.”

He reached in between your legs, brushing his thumb against your clit, your juices rubbing against his hand. You could see the shiny slick of your pussy on his hand, small beads rolling down his wrist.

“You liked sucking my cock this much, huh?” He questioned, pinching your clit and earning a squeal from you.

“Y-yes, sir.” You stumbled over your words. “Y-yes I liked s-sucking your c-cock.”

Bucky pushed his hand further against your pussy, his fingers brushing against your swollen lips. He gazed at you with a slightly tilted head, watching your reaction to what he was doing.

“Good girl.” He praised you again as he slowly pushed one finger inside your tight, dripping heat. “Daddy’s gotta see how tight you really are. We might have to start loosening you up slowly or else you won’t fit my cock.”

Your head fell back and your hands tugged at the sheets. You’d never been touched by anyone other than yourself, and compared to Bucky’s fingers, your own masturbation was pitiful.

“That feels good,” you moaned unabashedly, “sir.”

“Of course it does, little one.” Bucky slowly started pumping his finger in and out of your pussy, curling his finger inside your heat when needed to add a boost of pleasure. “Your body is made to feel good.”

A minute passed of him using one finger to fuck your pussy before he slowly added another.

“Your hot little cunt is sucking my fingers up.” He claimed, laugh of approval slipping from his lips. “You’re tight, baby. You’ll need proper training to be able to take my cock. Good thing we’re starting early.”

You couldn’t respond anymore. You couldn’t physically speak, all you could do was make noise.

All you could do was whine and moan for Bucky, for his fingers to be pushed deeper.

“You want daddy to push his fingers deeper?” Bucky placed his other hand against your stomach and slowly pushed your back down to the bed. Once your back was flush, Bucky slowly started mass against your stomach as you made unintelligible sounds.

“I need to hear you say it, little one.” Bucky started to pull his fingers out of your pussy. “You tell me what you want or I’ll stop and you won’t cum.”

You needed to catch your breath. You needed to get the words out.

“Deeper, sir.” You pant, mind about to go fuzzy. “Please fuck me deeper, daddy.”

With your verbal confirmation, Bucky pushed his fingers back inside your cunt, giving in to your wish. He pushed his fingers inside you until they were lost in your heat, sucked up by your pussy walls.

“God!” You squealed, your orgasm approaching. “I’m going to cum!”

Your back was arched, your legs fell wider apart. You were reaching the point of no return.

“I’ll let it slide this time, little one.” Bucky pulled his fingers out and shoved them back in. “But next time you need my permission to cum. Do you understand?”

You lazily nod, barely able to register what he was saying.

“You’re learning my rules, and I’ll give you a free pass. But the next time you want to cum you need to ask my permission and if you cum without asking my permission, I’ll punish you.” Bucky brushed his thumb against your rock hard clit, getting a rather loud and vibrant reaction from you.

“You’re so loud, little one. So reactive.” He cooed, leaned in and down to kiss your thighs. “Daddy wants to taste your cum. I’m going to remove my fingers and use my mouth.”

You wanted to protest and tell him no, that you wanted his fingers but before you even had a chance to, his fingers were ripped out and his tongue was shoved in.

“Bucky!” You screamed his name, body nearly convulsing off the bed as he filled your cunt with his tongue, lapping at you like a dog taking in water. “I’m cumming!”

You gripped the sheets and rocked your hips against his face, the euphoric feeling of unending pleasure crashing into you. You weren’t even aware of the sounds you were making, of the strangled screams of pleasure until after you had come down from your high and you lay there exposed with droplets cum dripping out of your cunt.

“Your cum is sweet.” Bucky licked his lips before cleaning his fingers off. “One hit and I’m addicted.”

You turned your head, exhausted from it all.

“You did so good, baby.” He leaned over you, smashing his lips against yours with your cum on his mouth. “I could wake up every morning to that. Wouldn’t that be enjoyable?”

He kissed you again, softer this time.

“Wouldn’t you like to be eaten out every morning? Start your day with a mind-blowing orgasm?” Bucky teased, flicking your still hard nipple. “I didn’t hear a thank you from your mouth.”

“Thank you sir.” You finally managed to get out. “Thank you for making me cum.”

You had never felt that good before in your life.

“You make me cum, I make you cum.” Bucky kissed you a third time, this one lingering.

“I have more lessons than just that one, but we’ll take it slow. I don’t want to overwhelm you.” Bucky brushed his knuckles down the side of your cheek.

“Lessons?” You questioned.

“Oh baby,” Bucky crooned, “you didn’t think learning to blow your daddy was the only lesson you’d learn was it?”

He didn’t give you time to answer. “You need to learn to take all of my cock in your mouth and in your tight little pussy, and I want to teach you how to ride my face. Once I take your virginity, we’ll work on different positions and I’ll introduce toys and restraints.”

Your eyes briefly flicked toward the part of the headboard that looked like it could hold cuffs, and the idea that Bucky would leave you tied up and to his mercy, had you on edge.

It was pleasant, the idea, but you were on edge.

“Let‘s get cleaned up.” Bucky picked you up from the bed without effort and began carrying you to the bathroom. “Then we’ll get you something to eat. You must be starving.”


	7. Chapter 6

THE GOVERNMENT THANKS YOU FOR YOUR COMMITTAL TO CREATING THE NEXT GENERATION  
“Good morning, Mrs. Barnes.” A woman in a pinstriped suit greet you the moment she stepped through the door, choosing to acknowledge you by your new marital last name rather than your own. “The government thanks you for your service.”

The standard greeting was spoke to you before she moved her attention past you toward Bucky. Her eyes settled on him and a smile graced her face while she unwittingly bat her eyes at him. She looked like a schoolgirl with a crush on the cutest boy on the playground, even going as far as to try and subtly undo the top buttons of her jacket.

“The government thanks you for your bravery, Mr. Barnes.”

The way she bat her eyes and touched the side of her neck with her fingertips, drawing attention to her slender frame, was coming from a place of deeply rooted lust and desire. She was trying to appeal to him in a manner of availability even while you were standing right there.

“You’re not here for me.” Bucky came to stand behind you, his left arm wrapped around your waist while his right hand had shamelessly under your shirt to rest against your stomach. “You’re here for my wife. What did you bring for my bride..?”

You shivered against him as he nibbled on your neck, projecting a bold display of affection as he sucked at your skin and touched you in such a possessive way. The reaction from the government official was instant, the way her face screwed up momentarily and the bitter envy flashed in her eyes, the blazing fact that she wanted Bucky, she wanted him to fuck her crazy in every which way, was right in front of you.

“Your bride…” her eyes fell to you, burning with vile jealousy as Bucky sucked visible hickey’s into your skin, marking you as his. “Right. Is there a place we can talk?”

Bucky hummed against your skin and pulled away, his mouth leaving yours with a subtle pop. He directed the woman’s attention to a room off the side of the entrance with a nod, and as she moved, he stopped you.

“We’re starting your lessons soon.” His blue eyes darkened with lust, his arm tightening around you.

He placed his hand under your chin and his thumb against your lips, pushing the tip in between your flesh.

“Suck my thumb like you’d suck my cock, little one.” It was sparsely two hours since he’d made you cum all over his bed and over his tongue, and he was horny again.

“A precursor to your lessons,” Bucky’s arm snaked down to your lower back just above your ass, “I don’t usually ask twice.”

Your reaction was immediate. Your lips puckered around his the tip of his thumb and you began sucking lightly on his flesh, lapping at it with your tongue as if it really was his cock.

“Mr. Barnes-“ the woman called from the other room, only for Bucky to cut her off.

“I’m almost done teaching my bride a rule.” He spoke with rasp, his voice matching his arousal.

You looked up at him with bright, wide eyes, waiting for him to tell you that you were done, that the woman was waiting.

Finally, he pulled his thumb out of your lips with a sharp ‘pop’, making sure to brush your saliva across your flesh, coating in sheen.

“You look beautiful like that.” He whispered to you, for you. “Now get your fine ass in there before I pull your pants down and spank you in front of her.”

Instead of mortification at the thought, you felt heat. You felt your thighs clench at the erotic image of being spanked in front of the woman, your cries for Bucky silencing any desire she may have for him.

“Thinking about it, doll?” A half-smirk formed on his face, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Hmm…public punishment can wait for another day.”

Still, when you turned to walk into the other room, Bucky reached out and grabbed a handful of your ass before you were out of his grasp.

You squeaked in response, face growing hot when you picked up on the fact that the government official was watching you.

“If you’re finished, Mrs. Barnes…” She motioned to one of the sitting room chairs opposite of her, holding a datapad in her hands with a file dedicated to you already opened. “We have a lot to discuss.”

You sat and tried to make yourself as comfortable as possible with the woman staring at you, seething.

“As the bride of one such as James Buchanan Barnes, there are certain expectations you need to uphold. He is part of the security team for the minister of integrity and as such, he travels from place to place when the minister does.” She opened a file, allowing you to see an itinerary that took Bucky across the world to various destinations, starting in two weeks.

“You are expected to go with him and represent both him and the minister and because of that, your physical appearance must be kept up.” She pulled up a list of expectations, and at the top of them was appropriate clothing.

“We have created a list of clothing requirements for each trip, each event that you will attend with the minister and your husband. These events range from casual to black tie, and you will be expected to have the appropriate wardrobe.” She continued, another list coming up with names you had never seen before.

“A list of approved designers that the government deemed appropriate. You will be assigned another bride who will take you shopping to gather the appropriate items.” With that, she closed one file and pulled up another.

“Now the matter of your…virginity.” She scowled and turned her attention to the screen. “You will be leaving in two weeks to join your husband in Spain. The government requires confirmation of the loss of virginity from the brides within three weeks of the union. If you should lose your virginity in Spain, please specify the date and the location.” She hadn’t looked up then, not even to shoot daggers at you.

“Do you need to know that?” It was only when you questioned her that you got her glare.

“The government keeps records of everything. They need to know every detail possible to create a stronger future. What the government asks for, you will provide.” She made it the end of the matter.

“You will provide your husband and the government with no less than 3 children and the first must be born within the first year and a half of the union.” She tapped on her datapad, adding a small note.

“No less than 3 children?” You questioned, eyes flickering toward Bucky who was leaning against the doorframe watching you.

“The government expects you to produce no less than 3 children, each child will be two years apart.” She confirmed, a quiet sadness catching in her voice.

“3 kids…” The government sanctioned everything. Including when you could lose your virginity and how many kids you could have.

“We will be checking in on you to see your progress.” She closed every file and stood abruptly. “If you fail to comply by the governments orders, we will seek punishment as it fits. If you still fail to follow the orders despite your husband’s efforts and the governments, you may face a sentence of mandatory union annulment and forced legal prostitution.” She stood rigid, stared straight ahead.

“Forced legal prostitution? Because a woman wouldn’t meet the governments demands?” It seemed crazed, the idea that a woman would be taken from her husband and forced to be a legal whore simply because she didn’t comply.

“The government doesn’t have time for women who don’t comply.” She turned on her heels and began to leave the room with you following behind. “Every man needs to enjoy the pleasures of a woman, Mrs. Barnes. If you do not give your husband and the government what it wants, then you will provide your services to other men.” Her eyes moved to Bucky and then back again.

“If you’d like to avoid those punishments, I suggest you spread your legs and wet your cunt for your husband. If you don’t, you’ll be spreading your legs and wetting your cunt for every man who wished to pay for your pussy.”

The conversation was over then, the woman departing with the shutting of the front door, leaving you in complete and utter shock.


	8. Chapter 7

THE GOVERNMENT THANKS YOU FOR COMPLYING TO THE LAWS THAT KEEP OUR SOCIETY FUNCTIONING  
3 weeks to lose your virginity. 3 kids and no less. Choosing to disobey the government would see you punished and further disobedience would see you ripped from Bucky and turned into a legal prostitute.

3 weeks to lose your virginity. 3 kids and no less.

Life was simpler when you were still in school, learning how to be an obedient and domesticated wife. Back when you were in school the rules were simple, adhere to the curfew, no relationships with the opposite sex, no excursions off of school grounds unless approved by the Dean of the school and the schools government representatives.

Now, things were starkly different.

3 weeks to lose your virginity. 3 kids and no less.

You had a figurative leash around your neck that was being tightened, and it wasn’t by your husband. The government had control over everything, absolutely everything including your body.

You had 3 weeks to lose your virginity, and Bucky was leaving for Spain in two, taking you with him. While the constant thought of what that devil woman told you, about your minute by minute controlled life, was on your mind it couldn’t be what you focused on.

You had an entire wardrobe to buy before you left with Bucky for Spain, and every single article of clothing would have to be documented of and submitted to the government for their records.

You would have to go shopping and buy every item from the list of approved designers before you left for Spain, plus you would have to fit in the time to give Bucky your innocence before you left, or on the trip itself.

“I brought you some help.” Bucky announced, two days after the lady had left, two days after he was working from sunup to sundown.

“Doll,” Bucky beckoned you from the sitting room to the entrance, “I need you.”

Having to pull yourself from your thoughts, you had stood from where you sat and straightened the oversized shirt you chose, covering the soft pyjama shorts.

If you didn’t have to go out, and Bucky was working, then you would stay home in comfort.

“I’m coming.” You winced at the pitch in your voice, moving from the sitting area to the entrance way.

As you crossed the threshold of one room to the next, your eyes first found Bucky but they didn’t stay there. Your gaze moved toward the equally massive frame of a blonde soldier, one you’d seen in class speaking to your linguistics teacher, that very same teacher who was standing beside the blonde dressed to the nines.

Her tight, sleek black skirt showed off the curvature and fullness of her hips while accentuating her small waist, and her shirt was no less impressive.

“Natasha offered to help you prepare for the trip.” Bucky spoke from his place in front of you, and to the left, his arms crossed over his chest.

“What?” You snapped out of your daze, shaking your head.

“We’re going shopping, Y/N.” Natasha spoke, hands on her hips. “But you’re changing first. The places we’re going won’t even let you in the door looking like that.”

You tugged at your shirt with your finger and thumb, staring at your choice of comfort before bashfully turning your attention back to the permanently seductive teacher who was now standing in the entrance way.

“I was alone.” You squeaked. “I didn’t think it mattered.”

“In the privacy of your own home, you can wear whatever you want.” Natasha semi-agreed, though she expanded on her statement. “However we have a lot to do today and you cannot go out like that. Go upstairs and get dressed.”

She brushed you off with a wave of her hand, and you didn’t resist.

You turned on your heel and started taking up the stairs two at a time, remaining in earshot to hear both the blonde and Bucky complimenting you, though only one’s voice made you feel hot and bothered.

“You’ve got a good one, jerk.” The blonde spoke, followed by Bucky.

“She’s obedient. She’s a good girl.”

By the time you’d come back downstairs after getting dressed, the three had moved from the entrance way to the kitchen and dining room. You could hear their voices carrying from the room to the bottom of the stairs along with the soft clink of glasses.

You moved slowly, shuffling your feet as you walked until you were on the edge of the kitchen, focused gaze studying the three.

The blonde was standing beside Natasha with a stein in his hand, the foamy head of a beer brushing against the rim of the heavy metal glass. Bucky, like the blonde, was also holding a stein, but you couldn’t see the thick head of the beer in his glass nor could you see the tracings of the foam in his beard.

“Lovely.” Natasha called, standing upright. “That’s much better.”

She approved of your fine knit sweater and black pleated skirt, the desired length would’ve been longer but it was some designer you’d never heard of and could only imagine was approved by both Natasha and the owners of the boutique you were going to.

“Bucky,” Natasha crooned, “what do you think?”

She directed you to do a slow spin, and upon completing her small task, you were awarded a burning, potent inspection from your husband.

His eyes raked over you slowly, analyzing everything from your bare legs to the deep v of your top, his blue eyes darkening substantially. He leaned forward on his elbows and licked his lips, something animalistic and primal in the way he couldn’t look away from you.

“You can’t leave the house that way.” He grunt, shifting on his barstool.

“That means its perfect.” Natasha grinned and swiped a designer purse from the countertop before striding toward you. “We’ll be back, boys.”

She was flawless, and it was no wonder why so many girls aspired to be as confident and as charismatic as your linguistics teacher. She commanded a room by her presence alone, and that was nothing compared to the way her husband looked at her.

“Don’t go fucking crazy.” Bucky snipped, displeased that he didn’t get his way with Natasha.

“I only listen to my husband, Bucky.” Natasha shrugged her shoulder in a playful flirty way. “If you decide to morph into Steve then maybe I’ll give a damn.”

Steve. That was his name.

“We’ve got a lot to do, darling.” Natasha linked her arm with yours and pulled you along beside her as she moved toward the exit of your house. “And not a lot of time to do it.”

You followed her out of the house to a sleek black SUV that was waiting for you, complete with a driver in a fitted black suit. When you approached, the driver opened the rear passenger door for yourself and Natasha, and upon getting inside the vehicle, you found the interior better matched a limo than a regular vehicle.

“We’re going to the shops on the north end. They’ll have everything we need.” Natasha spoke to you and the driver, her green eyes bouncing from you to the man and back again.

“Natasha-“ you tried to speak, only to have her cut you off by placing her hand against your lips.

“Turn it on.” She spoke with authority, watching the driver flip a switch.

The moment the switch was flipped, a piercing shriek echoed throughout the vehicle. You screamed and covered your ears with your hands, ducking your head as if that could contain the magical solution.

Every moment that you heard the sharp, piercing alarm was a moment that brought you closer to deafness and insanity. The sound itself rattled your head and nearly shattered your ear drums, and you were all too thankful when it ended.

“Listen to me carefully,” Natasha turned toward you, “we don’t have much time.”

You looked at her with narrowed eyes, the pounding aftershock of your head and eardrums making it hard to comprehend what she was saying.

“The government is always listening, always monitoring and they control everything. What time we have, we’re taking.” She yanked out a datapad from a side pocket and turned it on, showing it you.

“You weren’t just chosen because you’re compatible with Bucky. You were chosen because you every marker, every ability to help our cause has been checked off.” She spoke quickly, rushing through her speech.

“What is going on?” You spoke too loudly, with too much ringing in your ears.

“There’s an operation to take the government down from the inside. We’re working our way to the top to annihilate and restore true freedom to the country and the people in it. Steve, myself, Bucky, Sam and his bride are all apart of it. We’re all working against the system that took advantage of us. We’re working to destroy them all.” There was bitterness dripping from every syllable, her true hatred for the government was clearly well disguised.

“You’re taking…” You winced, your eardrums feeling like they were going to pop. “You’re taking them down…from the inside?”

Natasha watched the time of the datapad, she watched it with a sense of urgency.

“Are you with us? Are you going to help us destroy their control? Are you willing to help us take back our freedom?” Natasha was staring at you with intense resolve.

She was giving you a chance to fight, to get revenge of the government who had stolen the rest of your childhood. She was giving you a chance to take back freedom that you had never experienced.

You could take a small manner of revenge on the people in power who stole you from your mother when you were 12.

The people who made you take 8 years of lessons on how to become a monogamous whore.

The thought of freedom, actual freedom was…thrilling. It was exhilarating.

“I want them all to burn.” You declared with hatred you didn’t know was possible. “Everything they’ve done to me, to those women at the ceremony and every one before. I want them all to burn.”

“You have to play your part.” Natasha warned, her voice hitching as the time was closing in. “Do what they say, when they say it. Don’t make them suspicious. Keep up the image of a perfect bride, a perfect citizen. The more you comply, the less aware they will become of you working against them.” She reached out and squeezed your hand. “Freedom, Y/N. True freedom.”

Be a perfect bride, a perfect wife. Keep up the image, don’t let them know you were working against them.

“Bucky will teach you. He’ll teach you everything from self defence in hand to hand combat, how to use firearms and hit your target with perfect aim, even how to survive in case they cut us all off.” Natasha say back against her seat, the urgency replaced with eerie relaxation.

Before she spoke, she placed her finger to her lips as a second warning.

“Steve and I will be joining you in Spain.” She said, acting as if the previous conversation never happened. “We’ll have to take you to visit Ibiza. Its breathtaking and would make a perfect location for you to give yourself to Bucky.”

The conversation never happened.

There was never a thought of tearing down the powerful few that ran everything for the sake of freedom for all.

There wasn’t a single syllable spoken about the governments tyranny.

The government was what kept you safe, kept you out of harms way, there was no reason to wish for the system to be burnt to the ground.

“The government thanks you for your service.”


	9. Chapter 8

THE GOVERNMENT REMINDS BRIDES TO ABIDE BY THE SET GUIDELINES TO KEEP OUR NATION ON THE RIGHT TRACK  
Play your part. Be the perfect citizen to fool them into believing that everything was right with the world.

Make them believe you were dutiful and law abiding; make them believe you would never stray from beyond their shepherds crook.

To be the perfect citizen, you had to abide by the rules made for you; a soldiers bride.

That was the intention behind the sexy, virginal lingerie Natasha had purposefully placed in your hands before you left the couture boutique aimed at what would pleasure men most.

You would play your part, you would do what was required of you.

“Call me whenever you want after its finished.” Natasha squeezed your hand before she depart your home. “An have fun, darling. Its okay to lose yourself to pleasure, to be driven so wild that it leaves you unable to think.”

She left with a soft kiss to your cheek and a quick swat to your barely covered asscheeks, a reminder to go back to your training from school on the art of seduction.

You were taught that men liked women on their knees, men liked women who were bashfully innocent and coy, and no man could resist a woman who was wearing sexy frills and bows that begged to be played with.

“Do your part.” You whispered when you were alone, waiting for Bucky to return from a quick trip to the base. “Do your part.”

You heard the door open, the sound of footsteps on the entrance floor before you heard the dull thuds of boots being kicked into the closet.

You positioned yourself on the bed with your feet behind you and your thighs spread. The lingerie you wore had pushed your breasts into your neck and the ties were tighter than you’d like, but they wouldn’t last long.

Natasha had fixed and tweaked your curls, applied some makeup that wouldn’t run if you shed tears from Bucky fucking you every which way. She turned you into the pristine image of a woman about to be a married whore.

“Bucky…” You called from your place on the bed, using your left hand for extra balance while you nibbles on your right index finger, the nails painted a deep red.

“Bucky…” You called again, though it wasn’t needed, as the door was opened and your husband strode in with a wicked, damning smirk on his face.

“Hello little one,” he spoke with a certain roughness to his voice that sent a chill to rush through you, “what are you waiting for?”

Seductive and alluring.

You spread your legs farther and began a slow rocking motion against the bed, your fingers tantalizingly tracing the dips and curves of your breasts in their temporary position, circling the small peak of your right nipple.

“I want you to take my innocence,” you sucked on the tip of your finger, “sir.”

Your eyes moved to the thick bulge in his jeans, the throbbing cock that was aching for you as much as you were aching for it.

“Hmm,” he hummed, fingers tracing the edge of his belt, “is that so?”

He stepped close to the edge of the bed, but hadn’t touched it. His knees were mere inches away from the soft edge and the closer he got to you, the harder it was to think straight.

He was already making you lose your mind.

“In that case,” he licked his bottom lip, “on your knees on the edge of the bed.”

There was domination in every syllable. He was in control, he was the boss. You would listen to him and heed his word to get rewards, or you could disobey him and feel his punishment.

Both had their merits; both promised some form of pleasure.

“You’re going to suck daddy’s cock. You’re going to show me how badly you want to be fucked.” Bucky beckoned you with his finger, urging you forward. “And I expect you to crawl like a kitten.”

You fell forward instantly onto your hands and knees. You could feel your wetness already soaking your thighs at every order he gave you, every look, even his mere presence was making you insatiable.

“Come on, kitten.” He crooned.

You crawled toward him slowly on your hands and knees, retaining eye contact as you crossed the length of the bed. You wouldn’t dare look away, not when Bucky had a firm grip on you by his eyes alone.

“Come closer.” He called, standing rigid and in a position of power over you. “You want my cock?”

He brushed his fingers down your cheek, stroking your flesh softly despite the crackling electricity and rising warmth in the room.

“Yes,” you gasped, “I need it, sir.”

Bucky made a grunt of approval, moving his hand away from your cheek and onto the back of your neck. He gripped your neck with force, pushing your head toward his throbbing hard on.

“Take it out.” He ordered. “Take it out and suck like a good little slut.”

Your fingers reached for his belt, hands busying as they undid the buckle from the loops. With an audible clink, the belt came free and you began busying yourself with the button and the fly.

“What’s my first rule?” Bucky gripped your hair at the nape of your neck.

“You never ask twice.” You looked up at him as you answered, his jeans undone, leaving his cock trapped by a pair of boxers.

“I want you to wear something for me.” Bucky’s eyes flashed, before he stepped away and walked toward a trunk sitting against the wall.

You watched with curiosity as he opened the trunk and pulled out a large velvet box, with its contents hidden, but judging by the glint in his eyes and the tightening of his stomach, it was something wickedly erotic.

“I’m taking your innocence tonight, but that doesn’t mean you can’t wear this.” Bucky stopped in front of the bed again, finally opening the box to reveal what treasure lay inside.

“A collar?” Your breath hitched as you studied the leather choker collar with a thick ring at the front holding a small charm with the bolded initial ‘B’ in thick gold.

Bucky set the box down on the bed, removing the choker collar from inside. He placed it around you, something soft to protect your flesh brushing against your neck as he secured it into place.

“Tonight can be a double lesson.” He stepped back and gazed at you with such burning lust, that if looks alone could be enough to make you cum, you would’ve soaked the bed. “Your introduction to restraints starts with a collar, marking you as mine.”

You shivered pleasantly, thriving on the possessiveness.

“I know you like hearing it.” He brushed your hair behind your ear. “You’re mine. You belong to me. I own you entirely.”

Your mouth watered, your legs quaked.

“Now be my good little slut and start sucking daddy’s cock.” He pulled you forward by the ring attached to your collar, your nose brushing against the softness of his boxers. “Show me how badly you want to be fucked.”

Your hand slipped beneath the boxers first, grabbing the base of his cock, feeling the thick veins in your palm as it throbbed and aches, driven by the need to fuck.

“Go on.” Bucky urged and you followed.

You slipped it out from the band of his boxers, slipping the tip between your lips. Your tongue lapped at his cock like a kitten taking to milk, further encouraged by the grunts that were slipping from his mouth.

“Take more in.” Bucky thrust his cock into your mouth, the tip jabbing against the back of your throat, but unlike the first time you sucked him, you kept your gag reflex under control.

“Fuck!” He cursed his pleasure and grabbed a handful of your hair as he continuously screwed your mouth. “You good slut.”

You pushed yourself further onto your knees, taking all of his thick, pulsing cock into your mouth. You’d taken so much into your mouth, felt so completely full, that the tip of your nose brushed against his pelvis.

And you found this deeply sexual act incredibly pleasing.

“Shit!” Bucky thrust his hips two more times before he pulled you off of him and flipped you onto your stomach, in the blink of an eye.

You braced yourself on the bed, scrambled as he placed his hands on your bare ass and squeezed, the heat you’d felt earlier coming back in full force.

“I need to cum in your tight cunt.” Bucky’s voice grew huskier as he spoke. “But before I fuck you, I need to taste you.”

You expected him to place his mouth on your dripping cunt and swollen lips, but he had other plans. Instead of giving you what you wanted, Bucky gave you a rather powerful smack on your ass before he moved around to the left side of the bed, and climbed on top.

He relaxed and stretched out, with his hands behind his head, and then he addressed you with three words you weren’t expecting. “Ride my face.”

You sat stunned, puzzled. Did he actually say that? Did he actually want you to…sit on his face?

“Do I need to repeat myself?” He growled, growing impatient.

“No.” You answered quickly. “No, sir.”

You crawled on the bed like he wanted, until you were hovering above him, your breasts grazing his lips.

“Spread your legs and sit on my face.” He grabbed your hips and yanked you up before pulling you down.

The moment you felt his lips on your clit, you shrieked and tried to jump away, tried to pull yourself off.

“Sit your cunt down!” He commanded, his lips still sucking hour clit. “You’re my little slut and you’re doing what I say.”

One hand grabbed a handful of your ass, the other held your hip with strength unknown. While Bucky was grabbing you, you gripped the headboard with white knuckles.

You were at his mercy, completely at his will as he lapped at you, sucked every possible inch of your dripping cunt. He was devouring you with his tongue, pressing his wet muscle against your swollen lips drawing breathy gasps and whines.

“Cum on my tongue, little one.” He grunt, shoving his tongue inside your awaiting heat.

You shuddered and began to rock your hips, back and forth you moved on his tongue, pleasure skyrocketing and nearing the point of impact.

“Cum!” He yelled into you, his command releasing the floodgates.

“Oh fuck!” You screamed as you came, your juices gushing from your tight oust, coating his tongue, dripping down your legs.

It was too much, you had already felt too much.

“No!.” Bucky grunt and threw you off of him to the bed. “You’re not done yet.”

He yanked your hips up while forcing your head down, slipping his fingers in between your legs to rub your cum and his saliva everywhere he could. He was coating you in a mixture of fluids while you were almost completely mind-numb from the immense and surmountable pleasure.

“You’re virginity is mine!” He aimed his cock at your entrance and started pushing his thick, throbbing length into you. “Your tight cunt is mine!”

Bucky leaned over you, his chest against your back. He grabbed your hair and pulled it away from your neck, exposing your skin to him.

“You feel that?” He grunt as he started thrusting into you, filling you and stretching you in such a way that left you stupid. “You feel my cock in your tight little cunt?”

He didn’t expect you to answer, he knew you couldn’t. But that didn’t stop him from pushing himself deeper, thrusting harder as he took you, as he took your virginity for his own.

“I own this cunt.” He nibbled on your neck, staking claim over your body. “This is my cunt.”

Your hands fist at the sheets and blankets, a silent and pleasures scream caught in your throat.

“You’re my whore!” Bucky pulled out and slammed back in, your body jerking and nearly collapsing from the sheer force. “You’re my wife, you’re my slut…”

He pulled you back by your hair until you were flush against him. Bucky snaked his left arm up your body to grab the ring on the collar around your neck, fiddling with the charm that made you his.

“Say it!” He hissed against your ear, demanding you verbally speak his ownership. “Say it, Y/N!”

You were feeling too much. You were too filled and too stretched and it was all too much.

“Now!” Bucky’s thrusts grew harder, his own limit coming quicker than he wanted.

“I’m yours!” You cried out. “I’m yours, Bucky!”

He bit down on your neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make you scream his name as your orgasm gave way, your whole body shaking as you felt each perfect wave.

“Fuck! Fuck!” He bucked into you, bit down on your shoulder for a second time as he reached his own climax. His hot, thick cum shot into your spent cunt in ropes, coating the inside of your pussy creating a potent mix of yourself and him.

As you lay there trying to get ahold of yourself, you craned your head and smirked at the red, blinking light in the corner of the room that had captured it all.

“Did you enjoy the show? Was that enough ‘evidence’ for you?” You snipped, the receiver of the message being the same woman who had given you the list of rules and regulations, including evidence of Bucky taking your virginity. “Or would you like me to show you Bucky’s cum dripping down my thighs?”


End file.
